


I'm A Magician, Bitch

by KaijuKatty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Kids, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Magician AU, Multi, Other, School, gay shit, magic show, playground, primary school AU, talent show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Newt likes magic, young Herms doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue; First Grade

Newt giggled excitedly, attempting to sweep his makeshift cape dramatically as he walked, but ended up tangling his feet instead. His Transformers sketchers lit up as he stumbled and he tried to right himself in a dignified manner.  


His classmates snickered quietly as he put his too-big top hat on his head, and the teacher shushed them before things could get out of hand.  


He looked at his peers; sitting in a group on the grungy carpet- herded together for another show and tell week.  


He grinned brightly at everyone, showing no fear- just a big, gap-tooth smile. 'This time for sure.' He thought to himself.  


"So Newt, what do you have for show and tell this week?" His teacher asked.  


"I'm gonna do a magic show!" He dug a plastic magic wand and a deck of cards out of his pockets excitedly. The kids on the floor leaned foreword slightly, intrigued.  


He sloppily shuffled the deck to show everyone that it wasn't rigged, fanned it out as best he could with his pudgy fingers, and held it towards one of his classmates.  


"Pick a card, don' show me what it is, remembuh it, an' then stick it back on top." He looked away to make sure they knew he wasn't peaking or anything.  


He felt them return the card, and he shuffled the deck again.  


"Now I'm gonna show you a card, and you gotta tell me if it's yours- no lying."  


He fumbled, dropped the deck; effectively scattering the cards around. The class gasped- worried that he just messed up. Newt tried very very hard to smother his grin.  


The entire deck was on the ground, all of the cards face down- except one. He pointed to it, "Is that your card?"  


The kid nodded, amazed, and the class applauded. Newt bowed, his too-big hat falling off again.  


"Good job Newt, are you gonna tell us how you did it?" His teacher asked.  


He grinned, "No way miss, a true magician never reveals!"


	2. Grade Five

Newt jumped onto the playground bench, holding onto his little bag carefully.  


He pulled out his black top hat and put it on- if finally fit now, and he loved it.  


"Ladies an' uh- boys. The Marvelous Newt is about to perform!" He shouted, causing kids from all the way across the field to look over.  


He waited patiently- well as patiently as his ten year old self could manage- while a small crowd gathered.  


It was mostly kids from his grade, and younger ones. But a few bored older kids showed up, and he was feeling pretty good about it.  


"In my hands, is a normal deck of cards." He said, showing them off to prove it. "Can I have a volunteer come an' choose a card?"  


A little boy stepped foreword tentatively, and Newt helped him onto the bench.  


"Pick a card any card." The boy drew the top card- boring, "Now show everyone what it is-but don't say anything!"  


The boy showed off the card, and then turned back to Newt expectantly. "Put it back in the deck- wherever you want. Thanks."  


He shuffled the deck quickly, and pulled out a card- the three of hearts. "Is this your card?"  


"Yeah. Are you a real magician?" The boy whispered, eyes wide.  


Newt grinned at him, "Heck yea! I'm awesome!" He said.  


"I know how you did that." Said someone near the back of Newts small audience.  


The kids all turned to look, revealing a gangly, skinny little boy. His pants were too big and pulled up way too high, his shirt was tucked in tightly, and he wore laced shoes (impressive). He had brown hair cut into a bowl cut, and brown eyes magnified two sizes by his gigantic glasses.  


Newt didn't recognize him, so he must be an older boy.  


"You're not a magician." He stepped foreword, somehow managing to stare down his nose at Newt, even though he was on the ground and Newt was still on his bench.  


Newt decided he didn't like this boy. "Yes I am. Come choose a card I'll prove it."  


"Anyone can do that, it's a petty parlor trick." He sniffed, and turned to walk away, a blonde boy followed slowly.  


"I am a magician and I can prove it you- you ninny!" Newt shouted, mad at the boy for ruining his good time.  


He stomped down onto the ground, and chased after the boy- stubbornly not wanting to let this go.  


"Hey you!" He called.  


The mean brown haired boy and the blonde boy stopped and turned to face him.  


They were both taller than him, but he knew he could take the mean boy. he was more worried about the tough-looking blonde boy.  


"What?" The brown hair boy said.  


Newt crosses his arms, pouting. "That wasn't very nice of you."  


"I wasn't trying to be nice." The boy said.  


"Well I was! School is so borrrrrring, everyone's so dumb- even the teachers are dumb. So I figured I'd show some magic tricks and make all their simple minds happy. Why'd you have to go and ruin it?"  


Both older boys exchanged skeptical looks.  


"What do you mean, "Everyone's so dumb"?" The blonde boy said, frowning.  


Newt sighed, "I meaaaaannnn, that everyone's dumb, dummy. I already knew all thee stuff my dumb teacher is teaching me last year. I'm the smartest kid in my grade." He said proudly, puffing out his little chest. "And since I'm super smart, I have loads of free time, so my uncle taught me magic tricks. An' I was tryna make the dumb kids happy by showing them."  


The brown haired boy rolled his eyes at him, and the blonde one snorted.  


"Look Hermann, another little genius." Blondie said, giggling. "You guys should be nerdy friends."  


"I'm not a nerd!" Newt and Hermann said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story, I haven't decided if I wish to continue with it yet. If a few people enjoy it I will, so please let me know!


	3. Grade Seven

Newt shuffled his deck absentmindedly as he half-listened to the teacher ramble on about something about some war that happened decades ago.  


He was so distracted, he didn't notice the classroom speaker system crackle to life until the secretary started speaking. Startled, he ran his tongue over his braces and tuned back in to reality.  
"

Could all students participating in the school talent show please come to the gymnasium now?" He raised his hand up to grab his teachers attention, waving it slightly when he grew impatient. "That's all students participating in the talent show please come to the gymnasuim now."  


His teacher spotted him, sighed, and nodded. Giving him permission to leave.  


Newt scrambled out of his chair excitedly, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. His classmates watched him leave, some whispering.  


But Newt didn't care, negative attention was still attention after all.  


"Hey Newt! Wait up!" Someone shouted from an adjacent hall. He turned around, backpack swinging slightly.  


"Oh hey Tendo, where're you goin'?" He waited for the younger kid to catch up. Newt may be two years older than the guy, but that doesn't mean he thinks that they can't be friends. That's just dumb, kids that do that are missing out.  


Tendo caught up, puffing slightly from jogging down the hall. he grinned widely. "Talent show, jus' like you."  


"Really? I thought you didn't make the cut."  


They walked towards the gym together, occasionally peering into open classrooms to see what was going on in them- nothing interesting.  


School was dumb, Newt already knew pretty much everything they were trying to teach- heck he knew more. Sometimes he just couldn't handle it, and started teaching for his teachers- he knew the stuff better anyways. School was boring, the people more so, but his dad and uncle still made him go.  


Perfect attendance to compliment his perfect grades.  


"Well yeah, but some kid chickened out, so they asked me if I was still interested." Tendo didn't seem upset that the only reason he was a part of the talent show was because he was a lucky member of the wait-list. He was just happy to be a part of things.  
Newt liked that about him; the kid was pretty chill for his age- levelheaded. Tendo wasn't genius material like himself, but he was still really smart- especially with technology.  


He was a lot different than Newt, but they still had quite a lot in common, so they tended to hang out quite a bit, despite the age difference.  


"That's great kid, we gotta show this school what we nerds are made of." He slung an arm around Tendo, and they walked into the gymnasium together.  


Newt was up first, well, before Tendo, but not the actual first performer.  


He was standing on the side of the stage, hidden from the audience behind the curtains. He watched the girl on stage dance.  


She was twirling a bright red ribbon around on a stick and doing a mix of ballet and gymnastics. The ribbon danced in the air like water and her body flowed with it. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she was wearing a black leotard.  


He thought her name was Sasha, but he wasn't sure- he'd never talked to her. She was a year younger than him and scary as hell, he kept his distance.  


When she was finished, she bowed stiffly to a silent audience- the students were told they couldn't clap until the end so that everyone would get an applause- and walked swiftly off stage. When she neared him, he started walking on to take her place.  


He raised his hand for a high five. Surprisingly; she went for it. Unsurprisingly; it hurt like heck.  


Newt heard snickers when he waved his hand around in pain, wincing. She smirked and disappeared from sight behind the curtains, and he quickly scrambled to center stage, blinking hard to adjust to the harsh light on his face. He swallowed hard.  


"I need a volunteer from the audience!" He called out to an unresponsive room.  


He shifted awkwardly in place, feeling the bored gaze of a couple hundred students. "Anyone?"  


Someone stood up in the back of the room- the higher grades area- and came foreword to the edge of the stage.  


He was big for a eighth grader- making him way bigger than Newt, and he was pretty scary looking to be honest. He smiled warmly at Newt and Newt smiled back.  


Aleksis was one of those guys you'd expect to be a huge bully to the other kids- especially younger ones. But despite his harsh exterior, he was a big shy softy.  


He and Newt had became friends a few years ago when Newt was chasing bugs at recess; catching them in a net, checking them out, and letting them go. And Aleksis had come over, for a while he just observed Newt from a distance, smiling softly at the smaller boys frantic net-waving, but Newt had waved him over and they became fast friends. When Newt later found out that Aleksis was also friends with Hermann the 'magic-ruiner,' Newt wasn't too happy, but hey; he can't tell people what to do.  


"Hey man! Thanks!" Newt gestured for Aleksis to join him on stage. "Hold this?" He handed Aleksis a big, empty bag. "Can you tell the audience what's in it?"  
he shrugged and opened the bag to the audience, "Air."  


"That's right, thanks dude." Newt grinned, "Hey, can you hear me alright?"  


"Yes why?"  


Newt reached over, and pulled a coin from behind Aleksis's ear. he heard some of the younger kids up front gasp, he grinned. "You've got some, uh, blockage in your ear. Hey do me a favour and check that bag again?"  


He rolled his eyes, but obliged. He opened the bag and two white doves burst out in a panic. Aleksis sputtered and swatted them away.  


"Okay you can get rid of that bag now, aaaaaand pick a card!" Aleksis chose a card from the proffered deck, grumbling unhappily about the doves. "Thanks. Kay. I'm gonna go stand over here and stuff- you show the audience what it is."  


He went over to a back corner of the stage, his back to everyone, and covered his ears.  


He waited what he felt was an appropriate amount of time before coming back over to a smug looking eighth grader.  


"Okay good? Hang on-" Newt shut his eyes (looking away for emphasis) and stuck out the deck again. "Put it back in my deck? Thanks man."  


They stood there for a moment while Newt shuffled his deck, one of the doves cooed up in the rafters, and a bunch of kids chuckled.  


"Isssssssssss this your card?" He flashed the ten of spades at Aleksis, and then the audience.  


He shook his head, smirking, and there was a small commotion in the crowd of kids going "ooooo!" and "THAT'S THE WRONG CARD!" and "this is terrible." (the latter was mostly older kids, whereas the first two were from younger ones)  


"Well darn. Wait, maybe- check the bag?" Newt tried to look like he didn't already know the card was there, and it must've worked because Aleksis looked pretty surprised when he shook the king of diamonds out of the sack. And when he showed it to the crowd, they seemed impressed too.  


"Wow, I'm good aren't I? Well, you can go back to your spot now dude, thanks. That's it for now I'm outta time."  


He walked off stage with a bit more of a spring in his step than usual, and if anyone bugged him about being a nerd afterwards, Newt didn't care. He'd had fun, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I haven't quite decided if I'm continuing this, if a few people like it enough I will though. So let me know please!


End file.
